The Chance
by boltinpadfoot
Summary: What happens when a 15 year old American boy meets a shy 16 year old girl at a new mysterious school? OCOC a bit of HPGW


**Author's Note: This story does not focus mainly on Harry Potter and his friends although they are referenced in this story. Any person, place, thing, or event that is mentioned in the Harry Potter Books is owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc. and Random House Publishing. Also any products, or companies mentioned are property of that said product or company.**

**There now that that is out of the way. It has taken me quite a long time to return to writing and I hope you will enjoy this story as i revisit my old hobby**

**The Chance**

**-America-**

**Summer was coming to a close. A boy of fifteen sat outside his house watching the cars drive down the road. He was bored, and I am he. Stores were already selling school supplies and it was almost time for another boring year at the same boring school, with the same boring friends, doing the same boring thing. Whoopee. I drank another sip of my Mountain Dew and a green Explorer drove past the dusty road. I sat reading my Sports Illustrated, page after page of boring news. The Brewers lost, as they always do, and Kobe Bryant this and Mia Hamm that and blah blah blah. The heat beat down on my dark brown hair plain, old clothes. Suddenly all was quiet and I felt a stir in the air almost as if everything went still. Then as quick as that moment had come, it had gone again as my dad pulled into the driveway.**

**Steak. It sat on the table, as my "family", which here by means my dad, sister, my dads fiancé and her son, Ryan, picked at the food. I sat for the smallest moment looking at them, then reluctantly grabbed some salad. I can't eat meat, otherwise I break out into this horrible rash. As far as my dads fiancé, well, she can burn in hell for all I care, and her eight year old son can join her. Anyway, it wasn't that good of a salad for the lettuce was bad and the dressing was ranch ( disgusting). Reluctantly I shoved the last pieces of my meal into my mouth. I sat silently as all around me chatted, oblivious to my presence.**

**After dinner was finished and I cleared the table and did the dishes while my dad and his fiancé ( whose name is Renee ) ran off and did there thing, all the while expecting me to clean up and watch over her annoying, and pestilent son. After the kitchen was clean I went back outside, closing the door on the screaming child. I walked out to the nearby hill and sat on a rock, both legs stretched out in front of me. The sun setting before me created a sky above filled with oranges, yellows and pinks. All I wanted to do was get away from this place, escape from this hell hole and move on to somewhere by myself, free from all this.**

**It happened again, everything stood still. The crickets that were chirping before were suddenly silent, and the breeze stood still. I stood up and looked around, and saw nothing except the lights back in the house. "Mason, Ryan fell and cut himself, he needs you to clean him up." My sister called to me from inside. I sighed, left my silent retreat and walked towards the house noticing that crickets started chirping as the wind blew through my hair.**

**Awake. I stared outside my window looking at the baron neighborhood below me. I gazed over at the clock it read 1:30 am, and I knew I should crawl into bed. I pulled off my shirt revealing a slightly sunburned chest with perfect abs ( if I do say so myself) and strong arms ( once again, if I do say so myself). I proceeded to pull down my shorts revealing my boxers. I dropped the clothes on the floor and pulled back the sheets. I laid down and shut my eyes waiting for sleep, but sleep never came. I turned over and once again shut my eyes hoping for unconsciousness, yet it eluded me. I finally gave up and turned on the light. I grabbed my Sports Illustrated from that afternoon and continued right where I had left off. Football stats, baseball trades, my eyes started to close, hockey holdouts, my eyelids felt heavy, Danica Patrick, and I finally into an uneasy sleep, the magazine resting on my chest, rising and falling with every breath I took.**

**Darkness. I woke up and looked around. There was nothing I could see, I reached for the light but it was off, I clicked the switch, nothing. I looked for the clock yet I could not see its digital red numbers. The power was out. The only source of light was the moonlight shining in through my window. I stood up, cold, as the wind rushed around my bare body. I peered out the window, and looked out at the moon. It was bright and large in my window and the figure of an owl flew across it. I watched as the owl flapped its wings until it was out of sight. There was something on the window sill. A piece of paper, a letter. I grabbed it in my hand feeling its small weight in my palms. I turned to open it. I slid my finger under the flap, breaking the seal that was keeping it closed. A piece of parchment laid inside the envelope. I pulled it out and read the first couple words.**

_**Dear Mr. Ray, **_


End file.
